clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dathomir
}} Dathomir ' nicknamed the "'Rancor planet", was a planet in the Outer Rim that was known for its Rancors and its mysterious women called Dathomiri "witches". The exiled of these witches were called Nightsisters and were lead by their clan mother Talzin during the Clone Wars. Description A remote planet, Dathomir is drenched in blood-red light from its central star. The planet has continents overrun by twisted vegetation, with forests of bent trees burdened by large, cocoon-like fruit. Bordering dense swamplands is the massive stone fortresses of the Nightsisters, a witch clan. The Nightsisters kept to themselves, but had on occasion been known to offer their services to those who piqued their interests. Far from the Nightsisters lived the Nightbrothers. History During the Clone Wars, Ventress returned to Dathomir and her coven's village following Count Dooku's assassination attempt at Sullust. Ventress was then healed and accepted the Nightsisters' help in assassinating Dooku. Despite Ventress's failure, Talzin was able to reach out to Dooku and offer him a new assassin to replace Ventress. Dooku traveled to Dathomir to the Nightsisters' village where he proposed an alliance between his Confederacy of Independent Systems and Talzin's coven. Talzin refused his offer but agreed to supply him with a Nightbrother similar to Maul. Dooku accepted her offer and departed. Ventress traveled to the Nightbrother village, where she chose several to participate in tests in their arena. After killing and wounding several of the chosen Nightbrothers, Ventress chose Savage Opress to be her replacement. Ventress then took Opress to the Nightsister's village, where they used their magick to increase his strength and power. After Opress demonstrated his loyalty by killing his brother, he was given to Dooku. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker went to Dathomir to speak with the Nightbrothers about Opress's whereabouts. Brother Viscus told them one of Talzin's Nightsisters took Opress as a mate to their village. Kenobi and Skywalker went to the Nightsisters, where Talzin told them that Opress was on Toydaria. After Opress's role was discovered, he returned to Dathomir. There, Talzin told him that his last surviving brother, Maul, was in exile somewhere in the Outer Rim. Opress left to find him, promising to return. Around 20 BBY, General Grievous led an attack on the Nightsisters, in retaliation for the betrayal of Asajj Ventress and Mother Talzin. This assault led to the extermination of almost every Dathomirian Nightsister and thus resulting in the original Human Nightsisters eventually returning to prominence on Dathomir. Opress later returned to Dathomir with Maul. At the village, Talzin was able to restore Maul's sanity and gave him a new pair of cybernetic legs before she disappeared.19 Ventress returned to Dathomir with under cover Jedi Master Quinlan Vos to teach to use his emotions to to strengthen his bond with the Dark Side. After Ventress was killed, Vos and Kenobi returned her body to Dathomir. There, they gave her a funeral. Maul returned to Dathomir with Dooku to the Nightbrothers village. There, Talzin attempted to use Dooku in a ritual that would restore her physical form. However, Grievous, Darth Sidious and their forces then laid siege to Dathomir. With the Shadow Collective decimated and Talzin dead, Maul and what remained of his forces fled. Appearances *Nightsisters *Monster *Witches of the Mist *Massacre *Bounty *Revenge *Revival *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' *''Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir'' *''Star Wars: Dark Disciple'' databank_dathomir_01_169_304c5db2.jpeg|The dark surface of Dathomir. Dathomirtcw.png|A forest on Dathomir. Category:Planets Category:Outer Rim Category:Locations Category:Neutral planets Category:Arboreal planets Category:Swamp planets